Hate
‘'Hatred'’ or hate is a word that refers to an emotion. Hatred could invoke feelings of animosity, anger, or resentment, which can be directed against certain individuals, groups, entities, objects, behaviors, concepts, or ideas.1 * hate (n.) Old English hete "hatred, spite, envy, malice, hostility," from Proto-Germanic *hatis- (source also of Old Norse hattr, Old Frisian hat, Dutch haat, Old High German has, German Hass, Gothic hatis; see hate (v.)). Altered in Middle English to conform with the verb. * Hate mail is first attested 1951. Hate crime is attested by 1988. Hate speech in modern use is attested by 1990. The term is found in a translation, published in 1898, of the Anglo-Saxon poem called "The Fall of the Angels," telling of Satan's revolt, where it renders Anglo-Saxon hetespraece. Types of hate E.g. political hate; politicized hate; hate politics; hate discourse; hate hijacking; hell-bent. In the English language, a hate crime (also known as a "bias-motivated crime") generally refers to criminal acts which are seen to have been motivated by hate. Hate speech is speech perceived to disparage a person or group of people based on their social or ethnic group,14 such as race, sex, age, ethnicity, nationality, religion, sexual orientation, gender identity, mental disorder, disability, language ability, ideology, social class, occupation, appearance (height, weight, skin color, etc.), mental capacity, and any other distinction that might be considered a liability. Sigmund Freud defined hate as an ego state that wishes to destroy the source of its unhappiness, stressing that it was linked to the question of self-preservation.7 Hate-influenced science (famous examples: Germany, Japan, the USA). History Hate and suffering relate in historical discourse. ‘Rage’ is the first word of Homer's poem. Classist and ethnic conflict are historically in discourse related to hate, such as ethnocentric hate. Human history is largely a discourse of group and individual hatred and its results (e.g. genocides in the Bible). A pre-mammalian heritage of territorialism has been described as a motivator for ethnocentric hatred, although New Atheists are prone to want to isolate Religion as a cause. Intra-familial hate is the subject of the myth of Oedipus Rex, who got born into a cycle of narcissism. Hate is a common human reaction to narcissistic injury. History of anti-hate: Judaism and Christianity have been central in recent history in maintaining a discourse against hate, although there are also historical instances of both being used to rationalise for Hate. Jews are possibly the group with the longest history of exclusion from mainstream societies around them (Antisemitism) and that no doubt causes them to have some of the most developed contributions to anti-Hate discourse. The history of anti-Hate overlaps with the history of antiracism, and antiableism. The disabled have for long been the receivers of intense dislike (hate) against them, so much that for example in Sparta they are said to have been executed at birth (infant-centred hate; infant-centred ableism; infanticide). Many people have been hated for perceived looks in history, Socrates is a famous example. ‘Hate’ is a phenomenon causing problems received increased attention in the 20th Century, and the early 21st Century. Combating hate became increasingly a popular slogan and directive. Rhizomata * Love; Agape * Hate crime; Hate discourse; Group pathos * Phobia; Race-centred hate * Racial egoism; Racial narcissism. * Hate-induced cybercrime; Cyber hate crime; Hate-induced exclusion; Hate-induced robbery